1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and method of deflecting a laser light.
2) Description of the Related Art
Optical technologies for deflecting laser light have been applied in various fields. Examples where these technologies are used are an aberration compensation system for free-space optics and a scanning system for laser radar.
A gimballed mirror is frequently employed as an optical deflection apparatus for laser light and an optical system for pointing. The method of employing the gimballed mirror is direct and simple because the mirror can be moved mechanically to control the direction of the laser light.
There are technologies in the art associated with a liquid crystal prism having a prismatic liquid crystal layer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-194695, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-92507, for example).
It is required in the conventional method, however, to control a relatively large mirror with a large physical operation. Therefore, the conventional method is not suitable for a light-weighted and small system as well as for the use that requires reduced power consumption.
As for the liquid crystal prism having the prismatic liquid crystal layer, the process steps are complicated and moreover the liquid crystal prism can not be controlled easily.